


Jennifer Rose Ackles

by dikondean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Creature Fic, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fairy!Jensen, Female Ejaculation, Gang Rape, Loss of Virginity, intersex!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Jenny was born as a intersex baby(She has both male and female sex organs) who loved Barbie dolls, playing house and wore pink lace skirts. Jenny never doubted that she was a little girl, because of her big green eyes, long eyelashes like dolls, soft blond hair, cute round face. Until Jenny’s 9 year old birthday, something happened!<br/>The neighbor boy Jared (5 years old) whom Jenny was secretly in love with, laughed at her, and called her a “girl with wee wee”! Since that, Jenny decided to be a boy!<br/>17 years later, in Supernatural casting room, Jenny met Jared Padalecki. But Jared can’t recognize her, because she is now “Jensen”…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jennifer Rose Ackles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraOswin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/gifts).
  * A translation of [珍妮佛‧蘿絲‧阿克斯/Jennifer Rose Ackles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985755) by [dikondean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean). 



> The original works are Chinese, so if you can read Chinese, I promise that they would be way better.  
> English is not my mother language, I've tried my best.  
> Welcome to proofread this fic. you can just copy-correct-paste it in the comment area.  
> or you can leave your email or AO3 account then I'll contact you later.  
> (It's not like I can find anyone in real life to proofread a fan fiction. :P )

When Jenny was born, Doctor Elle was very surprised. Behind the baby boy’s little dick and balls, where were girl parts. The doctor gently checked the baby girl’s labia, she confirmed that Jenny indeed had both male and female sex organs. 

Jenny’s parents were more surprised. Daddy Alan and mommy Donna couldn’t believe that they had a rare intersex baby. But they were not shame about her or something, they were just surprised. Donna always wanted a girl after their first son Josh, (and Jenny couldn’t decide by herself yet.) so they register Jenny a girl name.

Jennifer Rose Ackles

 

Little Jenny was a girl who loved Barbie dolls, playing house and wore pink lace skirts. Jenny never doubted that she was NOT a girl, because of her big green eyes, long eyelashes like dolls, soft blond hair, cute round face. Who would ever doubt it?

Teachers and kindergarten classmates all loved her, said she was as pretty as a doll. Even many boys in kindergarten liked her. There were many boys asked her if she could be their bride after they grew up.

Alan and Donna both worked. Mommy Donna was a lawyer and she couldn’t leave her job too long. So after Jenny’s little sister Mac was born, Donna was back to work, little Jenny and Mac was always stay with the neighbor Padaleckis. 

There were 2 boys in Padaleckis, one was Jeff who is in the same class with Jenny, the other was Jeff’s little brother Jared(Everybody called him Jay). Jenny loved Jay. The little boy had soft brown hair, hazel green eyes, he was so pretty, Jay was prettiest kid whom Jenny had ever met (Except for herself). 

Jay was outgoing cute kid, and loved mischief even more than his brother Jeff. Also Jay laughed a lot, Jenny was immediately in love with him. Little sister Mac was still a toddler. The neighbor auntie Sherri(Jeff and Jay’s mom) was Mac’s nanny, she would also take care of Jenny until mommy came home to pick them up.

Therefore, if Jenny was not in kindergarten, then she’s in padaleckis playing with the two boys. Daddy Alen was an actor, he came home late quite often, Jenny usually fell asleep by then.

Jenny’s parents would ask her if she wanna be a boy or a girl, on her every birthday parties. Jenny always thought that question was silly! “She IS a girl!”

 

Until Jenny’s 9 year old bithday party, daddy and mommy invited Jenny’s classmates and the neighbors, of course the Jared( 5 years old) who Jenny secretly in love with was included. Little Jay wore a blue little suit and Jay’s mom even put a bow tie on him. Jenny liked to be pretty, so mommy let her wear a pink fluffy lace dress, white stockings, and put a light green fairy wings on her shoulder. But new stockings were too tight, which got Jenny really itchy down there. Little Jenny went to rest room to take off those pair of stockings.

Jenny always didn’t like things hided under her pink little dick. One time she put a mirror under her butt, and used her little fingers spread her folds down there, she thought her “kitty” was so ugly, Jenny ran to mommy and said she must be a freak or something. Mommy told her that every girl’s kitty looked like that, and the boys will love her “kitty”, because Jenny’s “kitty” will make the boys so happy. 

Jenny took off the stockings but still found pretty itchy down there. She used her cute chubby fingers, flip opened her outer folds and scratched her little clits and inner lips, she felt so comfortable! Must be the new stockings rubbed her kitty weird. And then Jenny found inside her inner lips started to feel itchy as well. Mommy said that you can’t touch that hole, because it’s baby birth channel! 

But Jenny was really itchy and she couldn’t resist to scratch. So Jenny used her little index finger to feel her pink entrance carefully and tentatively, there was even fresh cake cream on her finger helped slicking her little hole. And Jenny tentatively nudged her finger in, the scratching was heaven! She couldn’t resist the temptation, and nudged her chubby index finger in and out of her baby virgin hole.

Jenny tried so hard to push her finger inside until bottomed out. She realized that there was a spot made her so comfortable, the tingly feeling made her addicted to it, and gradually Jenny’s kitty got more and more slick and wet. She didn’t understand why, she used her little wee wee to pee. The slick felt sticky like glue, Jenny was so curious so she even licked it. It was salty and sweet and no flavor, a little bit like very thin honey water with salt in it .

And then Jenny stuck her finger in again, and suddenly wonderful electric shock hit hard to her kitty, it couldn’t be describe by words. Jenny even got her little legs wobbly, she didn’t know what happened. But if her “kitty” let herself feel so good, then the boys must be going to love it!

 

Jay drank too much Kool-aid, mommy was a health food mania so in Padaleckis Kool-aid was forbidden. Jay ran into rest room and saw Jenny’s little panty pulled down to knees and Jenny’s peeing. God! Jenny’s got a cute pink dick and Jay thought Jenny was not only his best friend, the cutest girl in the world and the girl with cutest wee wee. Could Jenny be more perfect?! Jayran over to the children toilet, and grabbed Jenny’s wee wee(Still dripping pee) and said, “Jenny is a girl with wee wee!”, “Jenny has wee wee! ” Jay touched Jenny’s wee wee softly, thought her wee wee was just so cute, and Jenny’s redden little face was also so cute. BUT! WHY? Jenny was sobbing!  
Coming back to the party, Jay told his brother Jeff the incident.

 

The next day in break time at school, Jenny was pushed by a few tall kids and pulled off her skirt and her panty. Everybody laughed at her wee wee! They said she’s a freak boy dressed like a girl and had curly long hair. Jeff and other classmates laughed her, and even called kids from other classes to watch. Jenny was crying and fighting Jeff, Jenny punched Jeff again and again like crazy, finally teachers found out and came to stop them!

Jenny was in attention. Donna got the call form school and rushed to school from her office. The teachers even didn’t punish the kids started this, but put the blame on Donna. Said it’s all her fault to dress her son like that. Donna got really angry at the teachers and told them Jenny’s intersex condition, she swore to sue them and made them miserable. Undoubtedly, Jenny could only leave this school!  
At that night, Jenny sat on her pink fairy little bed, let mommy dress her the light purple Barbie pajama gown, and let her take off her panty. Mommy was holding a mirror at Jenny’s kitty. 

 

“Mommy, Is Jenny NOT a girl, because Jenny has a wee wee?” Jenny curiously asked.

“Jenny, listen to me, you are very, very special, not like everyone else, you are a boy and a girl. See? Under your wee wee you also have a kitty. Look, every girl has a kitty.” Mommy pointed Jenny’s silky hairless folds. Jenny touched it by herself.

“Jenny knows. But every boy got a wee wee!” 

“Yeah, Jenny. Most of the people only have one of them. But as I said, you are very, very special, so you’ve got both of them.” Mommy opened a sex education book for children, trying to explain. Jenny looked at the mirror, examine her sex organs.

“But, but Jenny only wants to be like everyone else! Like other kids! Jenny doesn’t wanna be laughed!”

“Jenny, doctor recommends us let you get the surgery, to become only boy or only gril, but you are still too young, the surgery would be too dangerous for you. Besides, you can’t decide yet, right? We must wait until you grow up.”

“So, Jenny can also be a boy? Then Jay won’t laugh at me? Mommy, Jenny likes Jay. Jenny is so embarrassed, they pulled off my panty and everybody knows that I’m a girl with wee wee. Jenny doesn’t want to go to school anymore! ” Jenny hugged mom and sobbing.

“Jenny, good girl, don’t cry my baby girl! Mommy will transfer you to another school, then no one knows! Jenny, do you really wanna be a little boy?”

“Yeah, mommy. Jenny doesn’t wanna be a girl with wee wee.”

At the next day of Jenny’s 9 year old birthday, Jenny decided to be a boy. And the next day Jenny was sent to grand parents’ house in Dallas, where Jenny’s big brother Josh lived and went to school from. 

Jenny got her long hair cut, and changed the whole wardrobe. She looked just like a normal boy. But considering Jenny might change her mind and wanna be a girl again, mommy Donna didn’t change her name, but let the doctor write them a document to prove that Jenny could be both genders. Donna applied an additional male name at city hall for Jenny’s school.

Jensen Ross Ackles

 

Which Jenny didn’t know is, the neighbor boy Jay cried all day at mommy and beat up brother Jeff, after the day Jenny disappeared.  
“I want Jenny! It’s ok Jenny is a girl with a wee wee! Jay likes Jenny’s wee wee!” Jay cried so hard that he even couldn’t pronounce everything right. He got a huge tantrum and refused to eat for days. 

Jay never saw Jenny again until the day of destiny.


End file.
